


Release the Kracken

by vienn_peridot



Series: Citrus Basket [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacles, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/pseuds/vienn_peridot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rung is 90% secret compartments.<br/>Megatron finds out what he's hiding in some of them.</p><p>(Tentacle-Modded Rung inspired by Herzspalter's picture of Megatron being fragged senseless by Rung-coloured tentacles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release the Kracken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tentacles in Nerd Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/110641) by Herzspalter. 



> The fucking FANTASTIC art produced by Herzspalter and Larbestaaargh of Tumblr is probably going to kill me one day.  
> I'll die a happy trashpile.

Megatron vented heavily, cycling deep drags of air to help his cooling systems. He twisted, testing the strength of the limbs holding him. They stayed firmly wrapped around his frame and his charge rocketed higher.

When Rung had claimed to be ninety percent secret compartments, the Ex-Warlord hadn’t expected this!

He was on the floor, arms held firmly behind his back and legs hoisted high and wide, knees apart and his still-covered array pointed right at the mech who held him immobilised in a sea of writhing pale orange tentacles.

Rung smirked at the trapped mech from his position at the centre of the web extending from his frame, enjoying the way the strong grey frame wriggled in his grasp. His tentacles were decorated with lines of round cyan biolights the exact same shape and colour as the centre panel of his chest. When he’d let the first one extend itself for inspection he could tell Megatron appreciated the design.

“What did you _think_ I kept in them all?” The orange mech asked cheerfully, “You honestly didn’t expect me to fill _all_ of my extra storage with candy and unfinished models?”

Megatron shook his helm, his reply turning into a moan as a long, slim tentacle slid against his pelvic armour. His engine roared through a gear change and his struggling cooling system opened more vents, keeping him from literally melting in Rung’s hold.

Rung relished the blast of heat that washed over his extra limbs. It was nice to be able to play like this again.

“Of course not.” Rung agreed with the silent head-shaking, rewarding Megatron by sending a few of the slimmer tentacles sliding up under his helm to caress the hidden sensory panels. “I got some of them modified. Not _all_ of them by any means, but quite a significant portion now contain these lovely modifications.”

A static-filled croak was all Megatron could produce as the primary armour protecting his spike and valve folded away. The secondary inner covers followed quickly, giving Rung a clear view of his extremely aroused spike and valve. Lubricant dribbled from his valve, spilling down the gentle curves of his pelvic unit. Dimly, Megatron could hear sound of Rung’s little engine revving but he was too distracted by the feeling of multiple tentacles homing in on his bared equipment to really process the sound.

It had been so long since he’d done this that Rung didn’t hold back. The instant Megatron bared himself the psychiatrist sent two tentacles sliding towards his spike and three to play with the folds of his valve.

He coiled one tentacle around the shaft of Megatron’s spike, squeezing and rippling around it like the internal mechanisms of a valve while the other one played with the connection mechanisms of the head. The three at his valve trailed through the soaked and swollen folds, flirting with the glowing red sensory nub and entrance to Megatron’s valve, delivering teasing little flicks to the sensitive area as he methodically coated his tentacles with the lubrication flowing freely from his highly aroused partner.

Megatron writhed in Rung’s hold, trying to direct the tentacles to where he wanted them. Reading the twitches with the ease of long practice Rung shifted slightly, using two tentacles to spread the Ex-Warlord wide and the third to massage his swollen nub firmly. A few firm rolls over the trapped spike made the grey helm tip back and Megatron gasped, frame jerking spasmodically as oral solvents drooled down his chin.

Taking the open mouth as an invitation Rung immediately redirected the tentacles that had been caressing Megatron’s hidden helm sensors, running them over the parted lips instead. Megatron grinned at him before twisting his helm and capturing the tips of both tentacles at once and sucking gently on them, playing the tip his glossa over the tiny biolights.

“Come on; show me what you can do with these.” Megatron growled around his mouthful of tentacles and Rungs self-control disintegrated.

He hauled one of Megatron’s knees up to give himself a better view and increased the sensory reception of the tentacles he was using to pleasure the Ex-Warlord before sending two into the deliciously wet valve. He moaned, setting up a counter-rhythm where one tentacle rushed in to stuff Megatron to capacity before sliding out to be replaced by the other one.

From his reactions the larger mech seemed to enjoy this immensely, panting and moaning around the tentacles in his mouth. Rung twitched the powerful grey thighs a little further apart, adding a fourth tentacle to the three working over Megatron’s valve and slipping it inside.

The added stretch and feeling of the third internal tentacle seemed to be the final straw for Megatron. He fell into a powerful overload, electrical discharge crackling over his frame and his engine roaring, the powerful vibrations sending delicious shivers through the tentacles holding him.

Rung held off his own overload by sheer force of will as he enjoyed the sight of Megatron coming undone surrounded by his extra limbs. The thick grey spike shot silver-pink fluid over Megatron’s abdominal plating and his valve sealed so tightly around the tentacles stuffing it that lubricant jetted out from around them, splattering the floor several feet away from where the Ex-Warlord writhed.

When Megatron started to come down from the peak of his overload Rung let himself follow, wailing with release. The motor controls on his tentacles shut down as charge snapped along them to trigger a second overload in Megatron. His neglected valve and spike added to the mess on the floor that only grew as more lubricant oozed from Megatron’s tentacle-filled valve.

Shaking in the aftermath of overload and gasping for cool air, Rung raised his optics to meet Megatron’s gaze. The larger mech looked absolutely wrecked, hanging limp in the tangles of orange-and-blue tentacles and covered in his own sticky fluids with a slag-eating grin plastered across his faceplates.

“Are you alright?” Rung asked, gently unwinding himself from Megatron.

The grey mech nodded and stretched, capturing a retreating tentacle and raising it to his lips for a kiss.

“I’m fine, and have _no_ objections to doing this again.” He murmured against the smooth limb.

Rung’s smile was like a supernova.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy ending to match the godawful title.


End file.
